Lonely Boy
by LedHead68
Summary: AU. Maka is the new girl in town. After she hears rumors of an abnormal teen, she is assigned to him as a lab partner. His name is Soul Evans. He is the most unpopular and mysterious person in the school, and Maka just joined him in his trouble making. Will she help Soul with his dark past and present? Will Soul be able to comfort Maka during her parents' divorce? SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Yo! This is my first Soul Eater Fanfiction, so please enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of the songs I mention.**

Soul Evans walked through the dull, concrete hall. His crazy white hair was bouncing above his headband, as he faced the floor with his hands in his pockets. His bright red eyes glared down the hallway as he made his way to first period. All of a sudden, he bumped into a girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She fell down along with her books. Soul caught her, and handed her books to her. Then, he walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

"Thanks!" the girl called. But he ignored her and disappeared into the crowd of people.

The girl turned to face her friend Liz, the most popular girl in the school. "Who is that guy?" She asked.

"That's Soul Evans," Liz sighed, "Don't worry about him, Maka. He's a freak."

"Whatever you say." Maka said, and walked to class with Liz by her side.

Soul pulled his locker open, revealing a hideous display of horrific pictures and doodles, balled up pieces of paper, and late school work. He sighed, and took out his textbook. He walked into first period, and sat down, alone with his thoughts. It was always like that, no one ever wanted to sit near Soul, besides his friends Kid and Black Star. Most people were creeped out by him, and others just thought he was weird. He had teeth that were slightly more pointed than the average mans', and he kept his white hair messy. Not to mention, he had bright red eyes, which also caused people to become intimidated by him.

All of the seats in the lab were filled, and by the time Maka Albarn came in, the only seat left was the one next to Soul. She walked over to the seat and smiled at him. He turned to her and gave her a small smirk, which revealed his sharp teeth, and red eyes. He saw Maka's eyes widen in disbelief and a slight bit of fear, but then they returned to normal.

"Hi," she said offering her hand, "I'm Maka."

Soul shook her hand and looked at her, "I'm Soul. You're new aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Not many people would be okay with sitting next to me."

"Why's that?"

Soul chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find out eventually."

Maka was puzzled with the boys' strange behavior, and began to wonder if sitting next to him was a good idea. Just then, the teacher walked in.

"Hello students, I'm Professor Stein. I'll be your science teacher this year. Now, we'll start with assigning lab partners…." The professor took about five minutes to assign every one lab partners. "…Black Star and Tsubaki, Maka and Soul, and a group of three; Kid, Patty, and Liz. Alright everyone, I want you all to get to know your partner better. You'll have to be working on many different projects this year."

"So…" Soul murmered.

"So…" Maka said, awkwardly. "What kind of music do you listen to?"  
"Punk rock; Ramones, Sex Pistols, Nirvana, Offspring, Green Day, etcetera."

"Oh, I haven't heard those bands before. I listen to folk rock like Bob Dylan, The Mountain Goats, Bruce Springsteen, and Grace Potter."

"I've listened to them. They're all pretty good, especially The Mountain Goats. They're a pretty under rated band."

'Hm,' Maka thought, 'Maybe he isn't so bad.' "Yeah, I really like them. What's your favorite song by them?"

"Probably 'Sax Rohmer #1'. What about you?"

"I really like 'Love Love Love'."

"That's a good one. 'Cry For Judas' is a pretty good song, too. And so is 'Up the Wolves'."

Maka and Soul talked for God know how long. Then the bell rang.

"Ok, class," Stein said, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Soul and Maka walked out of class. They both walked to their lockers, which turned out to be fairly close to each other. Soul's was in between Black Stars' and Kids' locker, and Makas' locker was right next to Tsubakis', which was next to Black Stars'.

By the time lunch rolled around Soul sat down with Kid and Black Star. Tsubaki came over and sat next to Black Star. Maka was sitting with Liz and her twin sister Patty.

"I heard you got Soul assigned to you as a lb partner. Sorry about that." Liz said.

"What's so bad about him?" Maka questioned angrily.

"He's just really weird. Trust me, you don't want to be friends with him."

"Well, why not?" Maka was getting a little confused. Why were people so afraid of Soul?

Was this what he had been talking about earlier?

"You really want to know, don't you?" Liz finally came out with it, "He's always talking back to the teachers, his only friends are Black Star and Kid, he wears his hair so messily, his skin his extremely pale, he has creepy red eyes, his teeth are really sharp(rumor has it he uses them to feast on his victims), and he's so anti-social. Plus, he's always trying to be'cool'."

Maka couldn't believe it. Was Soul really as weird as people said he was? She looked over to where Soul was sitting. He was laughing along with Kid at something funny Black Star had said. He looked like a pretty normal teenager… aside from his messy white hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Trust me, he's not good enough to be your friend," Liz said, "He spends a lot of his time on the streets and in dark alleys. People say that he's trying to escape his mom and dad, who are always lecturing him. He always acts rudely to those around him as well. Trust me, just stay away from him"

"Maybe you're right…" Maka said.

Meanwhile…

"So, whose that girl you got signed up with as lab partners, Soul?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Black Star exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alright, alright," Soul said, "Her name is Maka. She's a new student here. She's really cool. I hope she won't ditch me like all of the others did when they find out what other people say about me…" Soul took a bite out of his sandwich. "AH! I bit my tongue!"

Kid and Black Star started to laugh, and Soul joined in after a few moments.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Peace out! \m/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Welcome to chapter two of The Infamous Hero! **

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was caught up in writing my Pokemon fanfic, **_**Hell's Outcasts.**_

**Please enjoy!**

Maka walked out of the school and began to walk home in the crisp September air. She went out the back way in order to get home quicker. She opened the back door of the school, and saw three boys sitting against the dumpster. It was Soul, Black Star, and Kid. Soul was chewing on a tooth pick, and Black Star and Kid were arguing about something. Soul looked up and took the tooth pick out of his mouth.

"Hey, Maka."

"Oh, hey Soul…" Maka said.

"Whose she?" Kid asked.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Black Star asked.

"No way in Hell am I his girlfriend!" Maka said, angrily.

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" Soul said, a little offended.

"Wha- NO! I mean… I didn't-"

Soul began to laugh. "It's okay! I'm just joking. I wouldn't settle for a shorty like you anyways."

"What do you mean by 'shorty'?!"

Soul started laughing. Maka took out a book from her backpack and hit Soul on the head with it.

"Ouch! What the-"

"Don't call me shorty!" Maka said as she strode away from the three boys.

"Seeya tomorrow!" Soul called jokingly.

Maka continued walking away.

The next day, Maka walked into school.

'I hope I don't run in to that creep and his loser friends.' She thought.

She walked through the back door again, and decided to take a short cut through the music room. As she walked through she heard a beautiful sound. She peeked in and saw a boy playing the piano. The song was sad, but happy at the same time. It had a creepiness and mystery to it, but it was fantastic. Maka decided to compliment him.

"You're really good!" She beamed.

"Thanks, Maka." The boy said. He turned around, revealing that he was Soul.

"H-hi. I didn't know you played the piano."

"Yeah. I took lessons when I was little. After a while I decided to teach myself."

"Well, whoever your teacher was, they sure were talented."

"They were." Soul said sadly.

Maka decided not to ask any questions.

"Sorry for what I said yesterday." Soul said.

"No, it's okay. Boys are usually like that." Maka smiled.

Soul chuckled. "Yeah…we are."

Maka reached out her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Soul said, shaking her hand. Soul stood up. "Shall we go to class?"

_Lunch…_

"Hey, guys!" Maka said as she sat down next to Soul, Black Star, Kid, and Tsubaki.

"Yo." Black Star said. "Tsubaki, this is Soul's girlfriend."

"Maka Chop!"

"Ow! What the fuck!?"

"I'm not his girlfriend, asshole."

"Sure you're not."

"I mean it."

"Whatever."

"Black Star, shut up!" Tsubaki yelled.

Soul chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Tsubaki scolded.

"You two are like an old married couple." Soul replied with a wide grin. Maka and Kid giggled.

"Yeah, well what about you and Maka?" Black Star asked. "You two are always hanging out with each other now."

"Duh." Maka said. "We're lab partners. Professor Stein is constantly assigning projects that we have to work on."

"But we haven't gotten any projects yet." Kid replied.

"Okay! Let's just change the subject!" Soul screamed.

"Hey, Maka, aren't you going to sit with Liz and I." Liz's twin sister Patty asked.

"Oh… sorry Patty. I'm gonna sit with Soul today." Maka replied.

"Okay. Seeya later!" Patty beamed. She walked away and sat down by Liz.

"I swear to God, nothing get's her upset." Kid said.

"Whatever, emo." Soul said, biting out of his sandwich. "Damn it! I bit my frickin tongue again!" The lunch table burst out into laughter.

After school, Soul walked out the back door. As he walked across the pavement, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Maka.

"Hey, Soul."

"Hey, Maka."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Uh… sure. But, why?"

"I thought we were friends." Maka giggled.

"Alright, let's go." Soul smiled.

The white-haired boy and the blonde girl walked down the side walk, each with a backpack strapped over their back. Maka noticed that she was about an inch taller than Soul, but that was probably because he had a habit of slouching his body over.

"So… where do you live?" Soul asked.

"Oh, I live near Kid. My parents are actually divorced and I live with my dad. Where do you live?"

"I live on the opposite side of town, near that woman named Blair. I live with my brother."

"W-what happened to your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about that." Soul gave Maka a sad look.

"That's cool." Maka said.

Soul smiled at Maka's eyes. The duo found themselves at a basketball court.

"Sometimes Black Star, Kid, and I come to shoot hoops here. We gather up some other guys from school and we play games after we're done with homework."

"Cool. I was never really into sports, though."

"I'm not either. But when it's with good friends it's not so bad."

"I guess." Maka smiled. Soul pulled a skateboard from out of his back pack and dropped it on the ground. He put his foot on and tried to push off, but Maka grabbed his arm. "Wait, could you…maybe… walk me home?"

Soul smirked. "Sure, Maka." He picked up his skateboard and started walking with her again. Eventually they reached Maka's house. They said goodbye and Soul zoomed off on his skateboard.

Maka entered her home and saw her dad sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Who was that boy?" He asked sternly.

"That was Soul. I just met him recently."

"Stay away from him."

"W-what?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors about that boy? He's insane! He's a disruption in the classroom, he lives with his idiot brother, and he's always in the music room playing creepy songs on the piano. He scares people. He scares me. I'm surprised he doesn't scare you."

"He's a great person! Have you even taken the chance to get to know him?"

"No, all I know is that I don't want you hangin' around with that octopus head. Understand?"

"You're so mean!" Maka yelled, and ran to her room.

Her dad, Spirit, sighed.

_Meanwhile…_

Soul sped down the street toward his house. It was a nice house. He and his brother made enough money to pay for it by performing with their instruments. Soul played the piano, and Wes played the violin. He pulled up to the driveway and saw a woman with curly purple hair walking past his driveway when she spotted him.

"Hello Soul." She said seductively.

"Piss off, Blair." Soul walked inside and saw his brother asleep on the couch. The TV was on. Soul picked up the remote and turned it off, looking over at his brother. He sighed and walked up stairs. He opened the door to his room, his back hunched over. In one corner, there was a small bed. In the corner diagonal from that was a Yamaha keyboard. Beside that was a dresser that stretched to the end of the room. The walls were plastered with posters of bands like Black Flag, the Ramones, the Sex Pistols, Nirvana, and the Dead Kennedys. The floor was covered with dirty clothes, food stains, and crumpled pieces of paper. Soul jumped on to his bed and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Maka." He thought.

**A/N- I know this is really short, but I wanted to get something up. I appreciate the reviews and all I ask is to keep them coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Haha. Been a while hasn't it. Last time I updated was… May? Damn, sorry about that. I had some other fanfics I needed to focus on. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater, 'Tom Sawyer' by Rush, Magic the Gathering or 'Up the Wolves' by the Mountain Goats.**

Maka sat in her room listening to music while doing homework. She had a bag of potato chips next to her, occasionally eating one after she finished a question. Her ear-buds hung from her ear as a song from the Mountain Goats played.

_I'm going to get myself in fighting trim__  
__Scope out every angle of unfair advantage__  
__I'm going to bribe the officials, I'm going to kill all the judges__  
__It's going to take you people years to recover from all of the damage___

_Our mother has been absent__  
__Ever since we founded Rome__  
__But there's going to be a party__  
__When the wolf comes home_

As the song ended, Maka began to hear a sound coming from outside. _Pit…pat…pit…pat… _She went to the window to see what it was, setting her book and pencil on her bed. She took her ear-buds out and opened the window. There, on her front lawn, was the shark-toothed boy she's just met three days ago, holding a handful of pebbles. Next to him, was his best friend Black Star.

"Hey, Maka! What took you so long?" Soul asked.

"I had ear buds in." Maka replied. "But just out of curiosity… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE SO LUCKY MY DAD ISN'T HOME YOU IDIOTS!"

"What does your dad have against two teenage boys chucking pebbles at his house in order to get the attention of his daughter?" Black Star asked.

Maka face-palmed. "Everything about that, you jackass!" She took a deep-breath, and tried to act a little more calm. "Anyways, what do you guys want?"

"We're gonna go shoot hoops. Wanna come?" Soul asked.

"Can't." She replied. "I've got homework."

"Maka, it's Friday." Soul frowned.

"Yeah, so?"

"Homework is a Sunday thing!" Soul shouted. "Come on! You know you wanna come. Kid is gonna be there. This new kid we met named Crona will be there…."

"Hmm." Maka muttered. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. I just have to be home before 7:30. That's when my dad gets home."

"Will do!" Soul said, saluting her.

Maka rolled her eyes. She walked downstairs and put on her shoes and a jacket. She walked outside to find the two boys waiting for her at the end of her driveway.

"Let's go!" Soul exclaimed, grabbing Maka's hand and racing down the street.

The trio arrived at the basketball court in the park soon enough, and found a Tsubaki and Kid to already be there. There was another boy there who wore all black clothing and had long pink hair.

"Maka, this Crona. Crona, Maka." Soul said, introducing them.

"Hey there!" Maka said extending her hand.

Crona looked anxious, and quickly shook her hand. "H-hi."

"Alright!" Black Star shouted. "Let's play ball!" He chucked the basketball at Soul's head, and it bounced off and went into the hoop."

"OW! You idiot!" Soul shouted, tackling Black Star to the ground.

"Oh brother…." Maka sweatdropped. She turned to Tsubaki. "Is this normal?"

Tsubaki sweatdropped as well. "You have no idea."

"Both of you stop fighting!" Kid said appearing out of nowhere. "You're running your symmetry!"

"Shut up, Kid." Soul and Black said in unison, continuing to fight each other playfully.

"I'm not sure I can deal with these two fighting…" Crona whimpered.

Maka giggled to herself. 'I'm pretty sure I'm going to like it here.' She thought happily.

…

"Well, that was fun." Soul stated. The sun was setting and the group was about to split.

"Yeah, we should definitely do this more often!" Maka said.

"We do." Black Star said. "In fact, this is pretty much how we spend our weekends."

"All you do is play basketball?" Maka asked.

"Well, no." Soul said. "We tend to walk to the record store a lot. They've got some really good stuff there."

'I good get used to these guys.' Maka thought to herself. "Anything else?"

"We usually head to the comic shop, too." Kid said. "A couple days a week they have trading card game tournaments. All of us here play Magic the Gathering. Do you?"

"I saw some kids play at my old school in the cafeteria, but I never figured out how to play…" Maka replied.

"We can teach you!" Black Star said. "I've got a green and blue lifegain deck I could give to you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Maka replied.

Soul chuckled "That's alright. We can teach you."

Maka smiled and then realized something. She frantically checked her watch and looked at the time. "Damn it!" She exclaimed. "My dad's home! He's gonna kill me!"

"Go home now." Soul said, not wanting her to get in trouble.

"But Soul-"

"No really." The shark-toothed boy said. "Go on ahead. We'll talk later."

Maka beamed. "Thanks Soul!" She sprinted off down the street, running as fast as she could towards her house. It was getting dark out, and only a hint of the sun was left on the horizon. 'What's Papa gonna say?' Maka thought. 'It's okay… I can just tell him I was hanging out with Liz. He'll totally buy it!' The blonde girl ran up to the front door of her house and quickly opened the door, sprinting in the house.

Spirit was sitting in the living room and saw Maka come in. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!" The man said.

"Sorry, papa. I was hanging out with Liz." Maka waved off.

"Oh really?" Spirit asked. "Because Liz stopped by fifteen minutes ago to see if you were home."

Maka's heart sank. "W-what?"

Spirit nodded. "I'm also one hundred percent sure you've been hanging out with that octopus-head, Soul Evans."

Maka looked at her dad in astonishment. "Soul is a good person!" Spirit shook his head, which angered Maka. "He's nice to me!"

"Maybe to you, maybe for now," Spirit replied, "But I've heard… rumors about him."

Maka snorted. "Like what?"

"Well, for one, I hear that he once tackled a deer to the ground and used his shark teeth to rip it apart and eat it's guts."

Maka frowned. "Soul would never do that!" She exclaimed.

"Of course he wouldn't!" Spirit retaliated, taken Maka aback. "But he clearly has to be messed up in the damn head if people would even think of him doing something like that." Maka stared, awestruck by her father's judgmental attitude. "I don't want you talking to him. He's a freak." Maka angrily ran up to her room, ignoring what her father had to say. Spirit put his hands over his face and sighed. "Am I being too harsh on this Soul kid?"

Maka sat on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest. She was listening to the Bob Dylan. She felt her phone go off beside her. It was a text from Liz.

'_Why were u hanging with Soul?'_

Maka picked up her phone and began writing back to her.

'_He's a little crude, but he's still a nice person deep down. So are the rest of his friends. You should hang out with him sometime.'_

She went back to listening to her music and waited patiently for Liz to respond.

'_K'_

Damn, she hated when people did that.

….

Soul walked up towards his house to see Wes sitting on the porch.

"Hey, hey, little brother." Wes exclaimed. Soul avoided eye contact and walked past his older brother. "You and your friends playin' basketball again?"

"Yeah." Soul muttered. "What's for dinner."

"How about a deer?" Wes joked.

Soul groaned. "That rumor is still going around?"

"Apparently." Wes chuckled. "I'm just pulling your leg. But it's your turn to cook tonight."

"Whatever." Soul muttered, walking into the house. He walked into his room and walked over to a shelf and pulled out an old record; 'Rush- Moving Pictures'. He put the vinyl onto the record player, and music began to play in his room.

_A modern-day warrior__  
__Mean mean stride,__  
__Today's Tom Sawyer__  
__Mean mean pride.__  
__Though his mind is not for rent,__  
__Don't put him down as arrogant.__  
__His reserve, a quiet defense,__  
__Riding out the day's events.__  
_

"Tom Sawyer." Soul muttered. "At least there's one person I can relate to."

**A/N- Again, sorry for the short chapters. I really want to get to at least 5k words per chapter. I just really wanted to get this up because I haven't updated in forever.**

**Anyways, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- PLEASE READ!  
Hey guys. I decided I wanted to get this chapter up because recently (from the time I started writing this) I lost three inspirations; Lemmy Kilmister (Bassist and vocalist for punk metal band Motorhead), Glenn Frey (guitarist for classic rock band the Eagles), and David Bowie. Their music has reached out to me in ways that have pushed my love of music, and is part of the reason I'm writing this story. I'm sure their music has reached out to you in some ways as well. The world of music will truly miss those inspirations. This chapter is dedicated to the three of them for their HUGE contributions to music.**

**Thank you.**

**PS- I'm also thinking of changing the name of the fanfic to that of a song, most likely a punk one, or at least one with punk elements. It's been noted that Soul listens to punk music in the anime/manga, so I'll probably change it to 'Lonely Boy' by The Sex Pistols.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm So Bad' by Motorhead, 'Rebel Rebel' by David Bowie, 'Lyin' Eyes' by the Eagles, or Soul Eater.**

Maka smiled and opened up her locker. The school week had gone by fairly fast, and it was Friday again. 'I wonder how hard the test will be in Professor Stein's class today. I studied all night, so I'm fine either way!' As Maka hummed happily to herself and grabbing her books out of her locker. As she took out the last book and stuck it on top of her pile, a boy slammed her locker shut. Maka turned angrily to the boy, "What are you-"

"Can it." The boy snapped. He had an angry frown that looked like an upside down V, and long black hair that looked greasier than McDonald's French fries.

"What do you want?" Maka asked quickly, not wanting to draw attention to the two of them.

"You're smart right?" The boy asked, smugly.

"I-I mean I guess." Maka knew she was the smartest person in their class, but she didn't want to sound like a show-off. That was Black Star's job.

"Good. Gimme your notes from Professor Stein's class."

Maka stepped back. "Sorry but no," She said, trying to sound as polite as possible. "If Professor Stein catches you with my notes, he'll fail us both!"

"Then I won't get caught." The boy smirked.

Maka squinted her eyes. What was this guy's deal? "W-what's your name again?"

"The name's Gopher." He said. "Now c'mon. Give me your notes."

Maka sighed. "Listen, Gopher. My academic career is more important to me than anything else. Could you just get the notes from someone else? Soul Evans would be more than happy to give you his notes."

Gopher scoffed. "You mean the loner? He's the weirdest kid in school. He probably writes prayers to Satan in his notebook. Unless Professor Stein approves of the devil, it'd be useless to me."

"W-well, just get them from the second smartest kid in the class." Maka said nervously, taking another step back.

Gopher slammed his hand on her locker, startling her. "Give me… your notebook."

"I-I can't." Maka replied, nervously. "I-I left it at home."

"…I can see it in your hand." Gopher pointed. "Just give it here." He reached for the notebook, but Maka quickly swiped it back before he could lay a finger on it.

"Gopher… p-please just go to class. I don't want to have to get Professor Stein." Maka threatened.

"Ha! You think that stitch-face scares me? You'd better try harder than that." Gopher smirked, stepping closer to Maka. "Now how about those notes?" The boy slammed Maka against a row of lockers, trying to grab the notebook.

"No! You can't have it!" Maka yelled at him. She quickly slapped the boy in the face and sent him stumbling a few steps back. The model student gathered herself after the assault. She looked at Gopher who was kneeling over with his hand cupped over the cheek that Maka had slapped.

Gopher smiled sickly at her. "You're gonna wish you'd never done that." The boy quickly drew his fist back, and swung it at Maka. She braced for the pain to swoop in on her. But nothing happened. She looked up and saw her pale-skinned friend holding Gopher's fist.

"Get lost, asshole." Soul spat, shoving Gopher to the ground.

Gopher scurried to his feet in an awkward hustle. He brushed himself off and stared at Soul angrily. "You're dead." The boy ran towards Soul; however, he was hesitant to hit the social outcast.

Soul lazily put his earbuds in and started blasting Motorhead's classic 'I'm So Bad' in his ears.

_Black-hearted to the bone,  
Older than The Rolling Stones,  
Been to heaven, been to hell,  
Bought the farm, and I won't sell,  
Give and take, rise and fall,  
Rise up and take it all,  
Secret love, I won't tell,  
Knock you up and ring your bell,  
Kiss the whip, eat the gun,  
Tell me it ain't fair,  
Midnight victim, hit and run,  
I'm so bad, baby I don't care… _

Gopher rushed to Soul and threw a punch, but Soul quickly dodged this. He grabbed Gopher's arm and threw him against a locker.

"SOUL!" One of the teacher's voices boomed. It was a man named Sid, a teacher who was well-respected among the students. "Cut it out! It's common sense not to beat up a classmate at school." He grabbed Soul by his arm and began dragging him in the direction of the principal's office. Soul looked toward Maka and shot her a devious smile.

'How could he be smiling at me like that at a time like this?' Maka thought to herself, watching him get dragged down the hallway. 'That idiot. Does he know how much trouble he's going to get into now?' She looked around and noticed everyone staring at her. "Uh… heh heh heh…." She awkwardly chuckled, scratching the back of her head. 'How humiliating….'

…

Maka sat with Liz and Patty at their usual lunch table. She awkwardly bit into her sandwich, remembering the events that occurred that morning. 'Soul sure is an idiot. Picking a fist fight in front of the assistant principal sure takes guts. But then again… the only reason he picked the fight was because he didn't want Gopher to hurt me. He's only known me for about two weeks now, so why would he all of a sudden act like we're best friends? Maybe he's just happy he's got a friend besides Black Star and Kid.' She smiled to herself.

"What's the smile for, Maka?" Liz asked.

Maka snapped back into reality and blushed wildly. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Bull." Liz snapped, taking Maka aback. "It's about what Soul did this morning isn't it?"

"…no…."

"You can't hide your lying eyes." Liz smirked. "After all this time I thought he was a loner. But if you like him… hey, are you listening, Maka?" She turned around to see what Maka was looking at. The shark-toothed boy walked into the cafeteria with his hands in his pockets and his head down as usual. His feet dragged across the floor, slowly making his way to where Black Star and Kid were sitting. He walked by Maka's table and looked up at her.

"You're welcome." He smirked.

"Soul… you didn't have to get yourself in to trouble just because I wasn't going to give some popular jock my notes." Maka scolded.

"Eh." Soul shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Did you do well on the test?"

"I think so." Maka said. "There were a couple trick questions but I think I got them all."

Soul nodded. "Well, I'd better get going. I'm the only thing stopping Kid and Black Star from getting into a fight."

"Wait, Soul." Maka blurted, stopping him from getting up and grabbing his sleeve.

"Hm? What is it Maka?" He asked, tugging his arm back.

"After school today, do you want to go to the sweet shop a few blocks over. It's on me, as a thanks for sticking up for me today."

Soul smiled. "Sorry, but I can't. I've got a gig tonight."

"Gig?" Liz asked, suddenly intrigued at the mention of music. "I love live music! What instrument do you play?"

"I play piano and some guitar." Soul replied. "But that doesn't matter." He suddenly began to frown. "Well, I should get back to Kid and Black Star. Seeya guys."

"Where are you playing?" Maka asked.

"Shinigami's Pub." Soul replied nonchalantly with his back turned. "Doors open at eight o'clock." As Maka watched Soul walk across the cafeteria and plop down next to his two friends, Maka beamed. She'd finally get to hear a full song by Soul.

…

The blonde girl walked into the pub with Liz and Patti by her side. It wasn't too crowded, but there was still a fair amount of people in the establishment. The smell of cigarette smoke penetrated her nose, but she ignored this and walked around to find a seat. To her surprise, she saw Tsubaki and Crona sitting in a booth near the stage.

"Tsubaki! Crona!" Maka waved.

"Hi Maka!" Tsubaki greeted politely as Crona shyly smiled. "Hello Liz. Patti. It's good to see you two." Tsubaki didn't know much about the two sisters other than the fact that they were popular in the school, but she still maintained her sweet and accepting personality.

"Where are Black Star and Kid?" Liz asked. "Shouldn't they be here to see Soul perform?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Oh trust me, they're here." She scooched over and made room for the three girls. "C'mon, sit down. The show's about to start." The girls sat down and chatted away, patiently waiting for Soul to come out and play piano. After what seemed like ten minutes, the owner of the pub walked up and greeted the audience.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He greeted happily. "Tonight we have a live performance from a punk band straight out of Death City called 'Paper Moon". Please give it up, for Soul 'Eater', Black Star, and Kid!"

Maka's mouth opened wide. She had no idea the three of them were in a band. She watched Kid walk up to one of the microphones with a bass guitar strapped around his body. He tapped the microphone to make sure it worked, then spoke to the audience.

"For our first song," Kid said calmly, "We're gonna change things up from our blood-pumping, mosh pit, punker music." Maka was on the edge of her seat, wanting to know quickly what song they were going to play. "We're gonna start off with this classic song. Hit it Soul."

The albino teen started to play a bright, pop-punk riff, which was Black Star's OK to start drumming. Kid played his bassline, and then started singing.

_You've got your mother in a whirl  
She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl  
Hey babe, your hair's alright  
Hey babe, let's go out tonight  
You like me, and I like it all  
We like dancing and we look divine  
You love bands when they're playing hard  
You want more and you want it fast  
They put you down, they say I'm wrong  
You tacky thing, you put them on  
Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress  
Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess  
Rebel Rebel, how could they know?_

Soul noticed Maka sitting in the crowd with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. The albino shot a glance at the bookworm and smiled to see that she had showed up._  
_

_Hot tramp, I love you so!  
You've torn your dress, your face is a mess  
You can't get enough, but enough ain't the test  
You've got your transmission and your live wire  
You got your cue line and a handful of ludes  
You wanna be there when they count up the dudes  
And I love your dress  
You're a juvenile success  
Because your face is a mess  
So how could they know?  
I said, how could they know?  
So what you wanna know Calamity's child,  
Where'd you wanna go?  
What can I do for you? Looks like you've been there too  
'Cause you've torn your dress  
And your face is a mess  
Ooo, your face is a mess  
Ooo, ooo, so how could they know?  
Eh, eh, how could they know?_

The song ended soothingly, and the customers in the pub began to clap for the band, Maka especially. She turned to Tsubaki. "They were awesome! I didn't know Soul could play guitar too."

"Yep, he's a natural." Crona smiled at her.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast. Soul, Kid, and Black Star started playing some hard punk songs which began to hurt Maka's ears, but decided not to say anything because she didn't want to get anybody's spirits down after such a fun night.

The three boys walked off of the stage and greeted their friends.

"You guys, that was great!" Maka cheered. "I had no idea you guys were even in a band."

"Aren't we though?" Black Star replied in his usual cocky voice. "With our skills, we shall surpass the gods!"

Soul rolled his eyes and sat down next to Maka. "Black Star, shut up. We're not that good."

"Oh, please. You guys were great!" Maka chirped.

"Ha! The only reason you think that is because you have a low music IQ." Soul replied.

Maka glared at her friend. "Maka Chop!" She took out a book she had been reading earlier and slammed it on top of his head, sending the punk fell forward on to the table.

"How did your dad even let you come here?" Soul moaned, picking his head up.

"He's out with some random woman named Blair, that womanizing bastard. He's been doing it even before he and my mom got a divorce." Maka replied angrily.

"Blair?" Soul asked, looping back to what she said earlier. "That's my neighbor. She told me she was coming here tonight…"

Maka's heart sank in horror. Her dad was here. If he found she was here he would-

"Maka?" His voice rang behind her. He stomped over to the table, getting angrier with every step he took. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to support Soul." Maka replied. "He stopped someone from beating me to a pulp today and I came here to thank him!" Spirit turned his eyes over to the school's most unpopular kid, Soul 'Eater'.

"You…" He growled, narrowing his eyes at Soul. "I want you to stay away from my daughter, octopus-head. You lay a hand on her and I swear to Christ I will make sure you never see her again."

Soul rolled his eyes. "You think I'd try to make a move on a shorty like her?"

"She's taller than you…" Spirit scoffed.

"Actually, I just slouch but whatever."

"That's it! Maka, we're leaving." Spirit grabbed Maka's hand and led her out to the car. "We'll talk about this when we get home." Maka looked back at Soul, noticing a sad look in his eyes, like a dog's when it sees its owner leave.

"Sorry." Maka mouthed to the loner.

Soul gave her a sad smile. "It's okay." He mouthed back. He watched as Maka walked out the door, leaving the pub.

"Damn." Black Star cursed, catching Soul's attention. "I was hoping she could take me home."

"She can't even drive, dumbass." Soul sweat dropped.

**A/N- Sorry for the chapter being so short, I just wanted to get something up. Anyways, seeya next time!**

**Please review!**


End file.
